Her Secreat
by Puregold rebel
Summary: Soo Sorry About Deleting It! But I needed to rewrite it anyway. Ally the shy girl, Was Radio Rebel. She was the hottest and most latest Dj! When her crush Austin Moon slips into her life How will she Keep it a secret
1. 1 Radio Rebal And Shy Girl

_I walked through the front door of my school, with my eyes fixed on the ground. Nobody noticed me, not that this was a surprise. I'm invisible to them, I'm just the little shy girl, that's araid of to say what's going through her mind, or never talks in class. You probably think, that I hate myself for being too shy, but I don't hate me for that. Well sometimes I do, but not the whole time. Because my shyness helps me to keep my biggest secret. I never told anyone about it, not even my best friend Trish. Even though we're BFF's since kindergarden. She is one of the persons, that I'm able to talk with. When I'm talking to other people I start to stutter, and my hands are shaking. Then I see how the person looks at me and I'm paralized. It's always embarassing, when this happens, but I'm not brave enough to get over it._  
_"Hey Ally", Trish came over to me and we walked to our locker's, which were right next to each other. "Did you heard Radio Rebel's podcast yesterday? It was..." "Awesome?", I said quietly and Trish nodded. "Yeah, it was. She's so amazing, the way she says, that we are all the same, and that to be different is nothing bad. She is so wise. And everybody is lokking for her today, because yesterday she said, that she's one of us. Can you imagine, Radio Rebel, the coolest girl ever is one of our classmates." My smile grew bigger, when I heard how she talked about Radio Rebel. If she would know who Radio Rebel is, she would freak out. Because I know who Radio Rebel is. The girl, which everybody likes and who says, what she feels and thinks, is me._  
_Yeah, it's right. __**I**__am Radio Rebel. I know what you're thinking now. 'She just said, that she's to shy to speak to anyone, and now she says, that she talks on a radio show, infront of a hundred people!' Well, Radio Rebel is my tough side. Nobody knows who she is, and with the fact that I'm invisible for my classmates, nobody would ever think, that I am her. Sounds logical, right?_  
_"I wish I could be more like her", I said. I know, that I a her, but only when I'm in my room and when I'm talking through the microphone. But in school, at home or any other place, I'm just Allyson Marie Dawson, a shy girl, that talks to nobody. Somethimes I really wish I could open my mouth and say what is going through my mind. But just like I said, I'm not brave enough._  
_"Well, you could ask your stepfather for an internship." "What? Why?" "Because he's the boss of Miami's biggest radio station. You could get an internship." "No!", I said quickly. "He married my mom only three months ago and I barely talked to him. I can't ask him for that!" "Fine, when you think so."_  
_Then we walked through the hall to our classrooms. On our way we saw Cassidy, the most popular girl in Miami High. She was totally mean to everybody. Just like right now. A boy accidently bumped into her and she yelled at him, he could be more carefully and open his eyes. The boy was scared and ran away. I can't say how much I hate her. Well... I actually can't say it, when you know what I mean._  
_"You know what Ally, I'm going to follow Radio Rebel's advice, and I will say her what I think." She pointed at Cassidy. "No, Trisch wait...", I tried to stop her, but she was already on her way to Cassidy. I sighed and followed her._  
_"Hey Cassidy", Trish said. Cassidy turned around and looked at her. "Why are you talking to me?" "I just wanted to say, that you're not as different as we all here are. You are one of us, just like Radio Rebel said." "You think I'm like you? You really think that. Well then you thought wrong." She raised her hand and called for the principal: "Principal Monroe, could you come here for a minute?" 'Oh no', I thought and looked at Trish who realized, what she had done. "Cassidy, is something wrong?" "Yes, this two wanted to force me to hear some stupid podcast", Cassidy said. I couldn't belive that. "Well, thanks, that you told me that." Ms Monroe looked at Trish and me and held out her hand. "Give me your phones, you'll get them back after school." "But we're not listening to it!", Trish yelled. "I don't care about that", Ms Monroe said and we gave her our phones. Then she walked away. Cassidy smiled at us and said: "You see I am different, I am the most popular here." My anger rised and I opend my mouth. But nothing came out. "Is the shyness in person going to say something?" Cassidy looked at me. I shook my head and looked down. "I knew you wouldn't. And now excuse me, I have to check which boy will be my date at the prom." Then she walked away._  
_Trish sighed. "This stupid cow!", she cursed. "She thinks she's so great. But she's just a selfish and stupid cow!" I said nothing. Then the bell rang. "Well I'll see you later Ally", she said and walked to her classroom. "Yeah", I whispered and walked into my next class, English. I entered the room and sat down at my seat in the back of the room. Then I opend my notebook and began to scribble something into it, with the hope, that the time would pass quickly._


	2. 2 Prom Dates And Projects

**Hey, I'm sorry, that you had to wait so long, but I finally got to finish this chapter. I really want to thank you all, for your reviews, they made me smile and thank for the little criticism. It helped me, and I hope I did it better. Oh, and if you find any mistakes in the chapters, name ... Is there something more... Oh yeah, in the first chapter I forgot the disclaimer! So, I don't own Austin & Ally or Radio Rebel, or any of the characters I used so far. So, I think this is all I have to say, so enjoy the second Chapter. **

Chapter 2 - Promdates and Projects

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Okay guys, this is Austin Moon. He's sixteen years old, goes to Miami High and is one of the five guys from R5", my best friend Dez. "Dez, do you really have to film me?", I asked him and laughed a bit. "Yeah, I have to, because when you and the others are famus, I'll make a film about you, so that I'll become the most famous filmmaker in the world", he said looked up and disappeared in his own little world. "Dez!", I yelled and waved my hands before his eyes. He shook his head and blinked a few times. "Did I missed something?", he asked. I laughed. "No dude, you were just in your 'filmmaker' world." "No, I weren't there, I was at home and I ate peanutbutter." He smirked. I shook my head. That's the reason, why we are friends. Because he's so crazy and childish, just like me. Well, I can also be serious, but Dez... Well he's always... Dez.

"Hi Austin, I've got great news!", Riker, the lead singer of our band came to us. "And what are the good news?" "We are playing one of our songs at the prom!" "Awesome!", I said and smiled. That was great. I love it to perform. And it's my dream to be a rockstar one day. I know it seems impossible, but I'm really good. "I know. Oh, and we will rehearse this afternoon, so be there!", Riker said and then walked away. "That's cool, you'll going to play at the prom!", Dez and I made our handshake. "What up!" Then the bell rang and we wanted to go to our next classes, when Cassidy, a very popular girl and also pretty hot, stopped me and said: "Hey Austin, I heard you''ll play at our prom?" "Yeah, you heard right." "Well, I can't wait to hear you guys, oh and I also hope, that you'll be my date", she said and looked me in the eyes. I began to smile and said. "Okay." "Well, i'll see you later." Then she went into her classroom. "Wow, and now you have a date with the most popular girl at school. It must be awesome to be you", Dez said. "Yes it is", I agreed and we walked into our classrooms.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

After the English class I walked to my locker, where Trish waited for me. "Hey, how was it?" "Well Mr. Cooper didn't asked me to say something, so I'm not embarassed", I said. "That's a good thing. And now let's go, we've got music, and I know how much you like it." I smiled. Trish knows me so well, okay... not really, but when you ingnore the thing that she doesn't know that I'm _Radio Rebel_, then she knows me better than anyone else. And she's right, I love music. It's one of the most important things of my life. I wouldn't know what to to without music.

"Okay, let's go!", I smiled and we walked through the hall, to the music room. When we entered, nobody was there. Trish and I sat down in the back of the class and she started to talk about _Radio Rebel. _I just nod or gave her some short answers, like always.

After a few minutes the others came in and sat down at her places. I looked to the door when a red haired boy with a camera came in. It was Dez, he always filmed everything. "Dez, please top filming now, you don't need to do this", a voice said and the person entered the room. My heart stopped beating for a second and then started beating very fast. It was Austin Moon. I have a very huge crush on him, but I never really talked to him, and I think you all now the reason why.

"Okay, but it's your fault, when my film is going to be worse." Dez pouted and put away his camera. Both of them sat down in the front of the class.

"Ally!", Trish snapped at me with her fingers and I shook my head. "What?" "Oh, good, you're back in reality. Come on Ally, you have to talk to him", Trish said. "To who? Austin? N-no! Imagine what could happen, I could beginn to stutter and going to sweat and then I totally embarass myself infront of him and I'm going to faint. No, I not going to talk to him!", I said quickly and took a breath. "Fine." Then Cassidy walked in and Trish moaned.

"Why is she in this class?" "Uhm, maybe her schedule says, that she has music right now." Trish looked at me with one of her angry looks. I smiled and chuckeld at her. "I'm not stupid Ally!", Trish crossed her arms. "I know Trish, I'm just kidding."

"Well, then stop it!", she said. "Okay, I'll stop!" We chuckeld a bit and then the teacher came in.

"Okay class, today you'll go to work on a project-" The whole class cheered. "And I'm going to hang out a piece of paper, where you'll see who of you will work together." We all nodded. "Okay, so and for the project, you'll have to write a song and perform it in two weeks at the auditorium. And now we will continue with the lesson. I need a volunteer, to write a name of a composer at the board. All hands were raised, execpt mine. I just looked at my very interesting table. Mrs. McLaren looked around the class and said:  
"What about... Hm, let's see... Ally!"

What? I quickly looked up and my eyes were wde opend. Everbody turned around and looked at me. I swallowed and looke at Trish. "Just go and don't make any eye contact. You can do this." I nodded slightly and walked up to the board. Then I took a pen and started writing. Well, I didn't wrote anything, cause I suddenly began to shiver. My hand was shaking and all I wrote was a small line. "Uhm...", I said quietly and turned around. All eyes were staring at me and I quickly turned around. This is so embarassing! Slowly I moved backwards, but I stopped, when I bumped into a table and a book fell down at the floor. I turned around and Cassidy said:

"Hey, look out, you dropped my book." "Sorry...", I murmured and picked up the book. But while I did this, I hit my head. After that I walked back to my place, putting my head into my arms, and I tried not to cry. "Are you okay?", Trish asked. I shook my head and sighed. This was one of the most embarassing moment in my life!


	3. 3 Big Changes And Band Reheleals

**Hey guys, here's another Chapter, I hope you like it! And remember, say when yo find any mistakes. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I checked it, but I didn'T find anything, that says, that I own 'Austin & Ally' or 'Radio Rebel'...**

Chapter 3 - Big changes and band rehearsels

**Ally's P.O.V.**

After the music lesson Trish and I walked to the list of groups for the project. "Okay, ready to look?", she asked and I nodded. Then we began to read:

_Group 1: Lilly, Fred, Otis_

_Group 2: Amber, Trish, Dez..._

"Oh no! I'm in a group with this idiot!", Trish shouted and then Dez and Austin came. Dez looked at the list and searched for his name. When he found it he shouted: "Oh man, I'm in a group with this freaky girl!" He pointed at Trish. Trish looked angry, she turned around and looked at him with a view of death. I swear if Trish's eyes could kill, she would have killed many people.

"You did not said that!", Trish said in an angry voice. "But I've said it!", Dez said and crossed his arms. "Then you better run!" Suddenly his eyes went wide and he quickly ran away.

"See ya later Ally!", Trish said and ran after Dez. I winked after her and looked to the side where Austin was and smiled. I quickly looked at the list and looked for my name.

_Group 3: Trevor, Riker, Lucas_

_Group 4: Cassidy, Ally, Austin_

_Group 5: ..._

What? No, no, no! This can't be true. Me and Cassidy AND Austin? No! Please not!  
"Hey, looks like we're in the same group", Austin said to me. I looked at him and nodded quietly. "Hey Austin", Cassidy came to us and simled at him. I unnoticed rolled my eyes.

"Hey Cassidy, we're in one group for the project." Cassidy's smile grew bigger. "Really, that's great. And who is the other one we have to work with?" "It's me", I said quiet and she looked at me.

"Oh, the shyness. Well, we will manage that. So, I think we can do this tomorrow after lunch. Oh and Ally, you know that you have to talk when we work together right?" She laughed and I turned around and left the room. Trish was right Cassidy Adams is a stupid cow! I quickly walked to my locker and threw my things in it. Then I took a deep breath. I just can hope, that the rest of my day can't get worse.

After school:

II sat down at my desk chair and threw my bag on the floor. Then I turned on my laptop and put out my microphone. Then I prepared everything for my podcast and waited, until it was 7 p.m. Then my shyness was gone and I turned into _Radio Rebel._

"Hey guys", I said. "Do you know what I really hate? People that think, they are better than someone, just because they are treating them like dirt. Everytime when I see something like this, I just want to make this end. Being different is not wrong. It shows your real you, and that what makes you different, is the thing, that makes you unique. It shows that you're special. So don't be afraid to be different. Be proud of what you are!" I smiled after I said this and then I picked out a song.

"Here, this song is for all that are different. Be who you are and be proud of that." Then I played the song. I turned off the mirophone and sang the lyrics of the song.

_Hey you what's the matter lately you've been looking down_

_Is that someone in the mirror? _

_The reason you don't come around. _

_That's crazy. _

_This isn't the you I know _

_Feeling unpretty_

_Put 'em on a show _

_You don't want to be a wannabe _

_So who you really gonna be?_

_Only you can be you _

_Only I can be me_

_You always want to be what you're not_

_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_

_You're perfect the way you are with your inscurities, doubts and scars_

_Live's to short to worry _

_Don't you know it's true?_

_Only you can be you_

_You can be you_

_Only I can be me _

_I can be me _

_Only you can be you _

_You can be you_

_Only I can be me _

_I can be me __**(1)**_

Suddenly Someone knocked on my door. I turned the volume down and opened the door. My stepdad stood infront of me and smiled.  
"Hey", he said. "Uhm hi, can I help you?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if everythings okay?" "Yep, I'm just a bit busy", I tried to close the door, but he stopped me. _Damn, the song is almost over!, _I thought and looked over to my desk.

"Yeah, so am I, but I need you to ask something, so from stepdad to stepdaughter", he said and came in. "And what do you want to ask me?" He said down on my bed. I followed him and he asked:

"So, do you know this DJ _Radio Rebel_?" "Yeah..." "Well, what do you think about her?"

"She is pretty awesome", I answered him. "I thought you would say this, because she will reval Miami's Radio station. I just need to find out who she is." And in this moment, the music stopped and it was silent. My eyes widend and I swallowed. _Oh, oh, _I thought and looked to my laptop.

"Hm, that's weird...", my stepdad said and looked at his phone. I sighed and went to my desk. Then I took the microphone, turned it on and said: "So, here's another song for you. It's one of my favorites. Enjoy it." Then I picked a random song on my playlist and turned the mike off again. My stepfather looked shocked.

"Am I in trouble?", I asked. "No", he said. "No you're not, it's just... I never thought that you... I always thought you were so shy."

"Well I am, but _she_ is not. I don't know why, but it works." He smiled. "Good, then we will get you a place as a radio DJ." "Wait, what?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Yeah, you're hired!", he shouted happily and walked out of my room. I just stood there with an open mouth. Then my mom walked in.

"Hey sweetie. I just heard it. That's so great! My little girl is going to be a radio star!" She hugged me, but then she saw my face and asked me: "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"What if I mess it up?" "Oh, I'm sure that's not going to happen." She hugged me again and I hugged back. Then suddenly a little smile appeard on my face and I was the happiest person in the world. This was a really big chance, and I'm not going to miss it. I'll make it somehow.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I arrived Riker's house and pushed the doorbell. A few minutes later his mom opened the door.

"Oh, hey Austin, the others are in the garage." She let me in and I went to the garage. The others were talking about something and when they noticed me, they looked at me and smiled.

"So, Dez just told us something about you", Riker said. I gave him a confused look and asked: "What do you mean."

"Well, you could have told us, that you already have a promdate, and not any promdate. No, it's Cassidy Adams. The most popular girl at school." "And?" "And, this is very impressive!"

"Hey, it's not a big thing, she just said, that she hopes, that I would be her date and I just said okay." I don't know, why they are turning this simple date into a really big thing. Okay, Cassidy is poüular, and also pretty hot, but I don't think that's a really big thing.

"Okay, when you mean." They looked at me and I sighed. "Can we just start?", I asked and everyone nodded. Then we played one of our songs. I smiled during the song, because I just love it. I wouldn't know, what to do without it. But something in me says, that the music, that we're playing, is not really me. After we rehearsed the song a few times, we made a break, and I used it to hear _Radio Rebel's _podcast.

"Hey guys", she said. "Do you know what I really hate? People that think, they are better than someone, just because they are treating them like dirt. Everytime when I see something like this, I just want to make this end. Being different is not wrong. It shows your real you, and that what makes you different, is the thing, that makes you unique. It shows that you're special. So don't be afraid to be different. Be proud of what you are!" I smiled. She was right. No one should hide is real face.

Then she said: "Here, this song is for all that are different. Be who you are and be proud of that." My smile grew a bit bigger. The song started. It was a really good song. Well, if I'm honest, I think this about every song, that she plays in her show. And I also like the way she inspires people. I see this everytime at school, they are all talking about her, how amazing she is, and that she is someone very wise and special. And I have to admit, that I think so too. She inspires me, because she's not afraid of doing her own thing, or to say what she thinks.

"Hey dude!" Someone touched my shoulder. I looked up and saw Dez. I took out my earphones.

"Oh, Dez is something?" "Yeah, they said the reahearsel is over, Riker's mom said, that his dad has an buisness dinner, where he has to be." "Okay, hey, do you want to come over to my place and hang out?"

"Sure, hey what where you doing here?", he asked me while he packed his camera in his bag. "I just listend to _Radio Rebel_", I answered. "Again? It's like your obsessed with her." "I'm not! I just like her show, I mean she is so-" "Wise and inspiring. I know, you said that about a hundred times."

"Really?" "Yep." "Well, let's go." "Okay."

**Yeah, well that's it. I hope you like it, because I don't like the last part... I don't know why, maybe my brain's not working so good... (1) Well, yeah so I don't own the song 'Only you can be you' by Cymphonique Miller, I just picked it, because I think it suits the situation. **

**So, let me know what you think. ;)**


	4. 4 Conversations and Talks

**Hey guys, here's another Chapter, I hope you like it! And remember, say when yo find any mistakes. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I checked it, but I didn'T find anything, that says, that I own 'Austin & Ally' or 'Radio Rebel'...**

Chapter 3 - Big changes and band rehearsels

**Ally's P.O.V.**

After the music lesson Trish and I walked to the list of groups for the project. "Okay, ready to look?", she asked and I nodded. Then we began to read:

_Group 1: Lilly, Fred, Otis_

_Group 2: Amber, Trish, Dez..._

"Oh no! I'm in a group with this idiot!", Trish shouted and then Dez and Austin came. Dez looked at the list and searched for his name. When he found it he shouted: "Oh man, I'm in a group with this freaky girl!" He pointed at Trish. Trish looked angry, she turned around and looked at him with a view of death. I swear if Trish's eyes could kill, she would have killed many people.

"You did not said that!", Trish said in an angry voice. "But I've said it!", Dez said and crossed his arms. "Then you better run!" Suddenly his eyes went wide and he quickly ran away.

"See ya later Ally!", Trish said and ran after Dez. I winked after her and looked to the side where Austin was and smiled. I quickly looked at the list and looked for my name.

_Group 3: Trevor, Riker, Lucas_

_Group 4: Cassidy, Ally, Austin_

_Group 5: ..._

What? No, no, no! This can't be true. Me and Cassidy AND Austin? No! Please not!  
"Hey, looks like we're in the same group", Austin said to me. I looked at him and nodded quietly. "Hey Austin", Cassidy came to us and simled at him. I unnoticed rolled my eyes.

"Hey Cassidy, we're in one group for the project." Cassidy's smile grew bigger. "Really, that's great. And who is the other one we have to work with?" "It's me", I said quiet and she looked at me.

"Oh, the shyness. Well, we will manage that. So, I think we can do this tomorrow after lunch. Oh and Ally, you know that you have to talk when we work together right?" She laughed and I turned around and left the room. Trish was right Cassidy Adams is a stupid cow! I quickly walked to my locker and threw my things in it. Then I took a deep breath. I just can hope, that the rest of my day can't get worse.

After school:

II sat down at my desk chair and threw my bag on the floor. Then I turned on my laptop and put out my microphone. Then I prepared everything for my podcast and waited, until it was 7 p.m. Then my shyness was gone and I turned into _Radio Rebel._

"Hey guys", I said. "Do you know what I really hate? People that think, they are better than someone, just because they are treating them like dirt. Everytime when I see something like this, I just want to make this end. Being different is not wrong. It shows your real you, and that what makes you different, is the thing, that makes you unique. It shows that you're special. So don't be afraid to be different. Be proud of what you are!" I smiled after I said this and then I picked out a song.

"Here, this song is for all that are different. Be who you are and be proud of that." Then I played the song. I turned off the mirophone and sang the lyrics of the song.

_Hey you what's the matter lately you've been looking down_

_Is that someone in the mirror? _

_The reason you don't come around. _

_That's crazy. _

_This isn't the you I know _

_Feeling unpretty_

_Put 'em on a show _

_You don't want to be a wannabe _

_So who you really gonna be?_

_Only you can be you _

_Only I can be me_

_You always want to be what you're not_

_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_

_You're perfect the way you are with your inscurities, doubts and scars_

_Live's to short to worry _

_Don't you know it's true?_

_Only you can be you_

_You can be you_

_Only I can be me _

_I can be me _

_Only you can be you _

_You can be you_

_Only I can be me _

_I can be me __**(1)**_

Suddenly Someone knocked on my door. I turned the volume down and opened the door. My stepdad stood infront of me and smiled.  
"Hey", he said. "Uhm hi, can I help you?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if everythings okay?" "Yep, I'm just a bit busy", I tried to close the door, but he stopped me. _Damn, the song is almost over!, _I thought and looked over to my desk.

"Yeah, so am I, but I need you to ask something, so from stepdad to stepdaughter", he said and came in. "And what do you want to ask me?" He said down on my bed. I followed him and he asked:

"So, do you know this DJ _Radio Rebel_?" "Yeah..." "Well, what do you think about her?"

"She is pretty awesome", I answered him. "I thought you would say this, because she will reval Miami's Radio station. I just need to find out who she is." And in this moment, the music stopped and it was silent. My eyes widend and I swallowed. _Oh, oh, _I thought and looked to my laptop.

"Hm, that's weird...", my stepdad said and looked at his phone. I sighed and went to my desk. Then I took the microphone, turned it on and said: "So, here's another song for you. It's one of my favorites. Enjoy it." Then I picked a random song on my playlist and turned the mike off again. My stepfather looked shocked.

"Am I in trouble?", I asked. "No", he said. "No you're not, it's just... I never thought that you... I always thought you were so shy."

"Well I am, but _she_ is not. I don't know why, but it works." He smiled. "Good, then we will get you a place as a radio DJ." "Wait, what?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Yeah, you're hired!", he shouted happily and walked out of my room. I just stood there with an open mouth. Then my mom walked in.

"Hey sweetie. I just heard it. That's so great! My little girl is going to be a radio star!" She hugged me, but then she saw my face and asked me: "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"What if I mess it up?" "Oh, I'm sure that's not going to happen." She hugged me again and I hugged back. Then suddenly a little smile appeard on my face and I was the happiest person in the world. This was a really big chance, and I'm not going to miss it. I'll make it somehow.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I arrived Riker's house and pushed the doorbell. A few minutes later his mom opened the door.

"Oh, hey Austin, the others are in the garage." She let me in and I went to the garage. The others were talking about something and when they noticed me, they looked at me and smiled.

"So, Dez just told us something about you", Riker said. I gave him a confused look and asked: "What do you mean."

"Well, you could have told us, that you already have a promdate, and not any promdate. No, it's Cassidy Adams. The most popular girl at school." "And?" "And, this is very impressive!"

"Hey, it's not a big thing, she just said, that she hopes, that I would be her date and I just said okay." I don't know, why they are turning this simple date into a really big thing. Okay, Cassidy is poüular, and also pretty hot, but I don't think that's a really big thing.

"Okay, when you mean." They looked at me and I sighed. "Can we just start?", I asked and everyone nodded. Then we played one of our songs. I smiled during the song, because I just love it. I wouldn't know, what to do without it. But something in me says, that the music, that we're playing, is not really me. After we rehearsed the song a few times, we made a break, and I used it to hear _Radio Rebel's _podcast.

"Hey guys", she said. "Do you know what I really hate? People that think, they are better than someone, just because they are treating them like dirt. Everytime when I see something like this, I just want to make this end. Being different is not wrong. It shows your real you, and that what makes you different, is the thing, that makes you unique. It shows that you're special. So don't be afraid to be different. Be proud of what you are!" I smiled. She was right. No one should hide is real face.

Then she said: "Here, this song is for all that are different. Be who you are and be proud of that." My smile grew a bit bigger. The song started. It was a really good song. Well, if I'm honest, I think this about every song, that she plays in her show. And I also like the way she inspires people. I see this everytime at school, they are all talking about her, how amazing she is, and that she is someone very wise and special. And I have to admit, that I think so too. She inspires me, because she's not afraid of doing her own thing, or to say what she thinks.

"Hey dude!" Someone touched my shoulder. I looked up and saw Dez. I took out my earphones.

"Oh, Dez is something?" "Yeah, they said the reahearsel is over, Riker's mom said, that his dad has an buisness dinner, where he has to be." "Okay, hey, do you want to come over to my place and hang out?"

"Sure, hey what where you doing here?", he asked me while he packed his camera in his bag. "I just listend to _Radio Rebel_", I answered. "Again? It's like your obsessed with her." "I'm not! I just like her show, I mean she is so-" "Wise and inspiring. I know, you said that about a hundred times."

"Really?" "Yep." "Well, let's go." "Okay."

**Yeah, well that's it. I hope you like it, because I don't like the last part... I don't know why, maybe my brain's not working so good... (1) Well, yeah so I don't own the song 'Only you can be you' by Cymphonique Miller, I just picked it, because I think it suits the situation. **

**So, let me know what you think. ;)**


	5. 5 Arguments and New Friends

**So, here's the next Chapter, I hope you like it. **

**And I still don't own Austin & Ally or Radio Rebel... :(**

**But enjoy and thanks to you all for your reviews! They made me really happy! :D**

Chapter 4 - Conversations and talks

The next day: 

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I walked into the auditorium, the place where Cassidy wanted to meet me and Ally to work on our project. When I entered I heard a piano playing. I didn't knew the melody, but it was very beautiful. Slowly I approached the stage and saw Ally how she sat at the piano bench and played. Her eyes were closed and she had a little smile on her face. She didn't noticed me and I did my best to be quiet. Then she stopped playing and I heard her sigh. I looked at her, she still didn't noticed me. I cleared my throat and she turned to me shocked. Her brown eyes stared at me, but she quickly stood up from the bench and walked to her bag, which was next to the piano. She pretended to search something.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but that song that you played was very good", I started talking. She stopped to rummage in her bag.

"Really?", she asked quietly.

"Yeah, did you compose the melody?" She nodded and I saw her blushing a bit.

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"Well, I never heard the melody before, so I just guessed", I explained. "Oh."

"I actually never thought, that you would play the piano."

She looked at me, and let out a small giggle. Then her lips began to form a smile.

"Well, nobody would think that, I'm just the girl who never speaks."

"But you're speaking now", I said and she laughed.

"I know..."

Then we heard how the doors opened and closed. Cassidy came to us and said:

"I'm sorry, had to do something. I hope you haven't waited too long."

"Actually we had a good conversation", I said and smiled at Ally. She shyly smiled back.

Cassidy looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Really, she spoke to you?", she asked in disbelief. I wanted to answer, but then she said:

"Well, I don't care. So, I hope you don't mind, but I just had a good idea for our project and wrote a song."

She put out three pieces of paper and gave one to me and one to Ally.

I looked at the paper. The song **(1)** was a duet. Then I quickly read through the text. Honestly it was not the best text, but if I would say something, Cassidy would freak out. But I should say something. Come on Austin, be a man!

"Uhm, Cassidy."

"Yeah, Austin?"

"I really don't want to upset you, but the lyrics are not really... good."

See, this was not so hard!

"What?", Cassidy looked at me with an angry look. _Oh, oh, what now? _

**Ally's P.O.V. **

I looked to Austin and Cassidy. Her eyes were filled with anger and she stared at Austin. He looked a bit scared, but after he took a deep breath he looked more confident.

"I don't like the song", he said and ignored her eyes.

"But I worked all night on it!", she protested.

"Maybe, but I don't like it. The melody is good, but the lyrics are not the best."

I scanned the text and I have to admit, that the lyrics were not good. I really know a lot about music, and that what Cassidy wrote, was not really a song, that we could use.

"So, what about you shyness? Do you like the song?" Cassidy looked at me with a warning look. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Damn! How could I talk to Austin so good and now be so quiet like a fish?

"I... I", was the only thing, that I said. Then I looked at Austin who smiled at me and then I took a dee breath.

"I think like Austin, the melody is great, but the lyrics do not fit." Then I smiled a bit, when I realized, that I just had said what I was thinking.

"You see, we still have two weeks, we can fix the lyrics!", Austin said.

Cassidy looked at Austin, then to me. She snorted angrily and stormed out off the auditorium. After that Austin laughed a bit and said:

"I think, that she's upset", he giggled. I had a big smile on my face and joined Austin's laughing. We laughed a few minutes together. I really enjoyed it, but then I remembered, that I was here with my crush, and I stopped laughing. What was I doing? _Well, what does it look like? You're laughing with your crush, one of the persons you weren't able to talk with! _

"Hey, what if we use the rest of the time, to fix the lyrics a bit?", Austin asked me and I nodded. He sat down at the piano bench and I sat down next to him. Then he started to play the melody. It was very good. I started to think about some lyrics. Austin stopped playing and sighed.

"Is something wrong?", asked him.

"It's just... I think I shouldn't have said something. She's total upset. And I think, that she could be so upset, that she will cancel our date at the prom."

I swallowed. He was going out with Cassidy. My heart started to hurt a bit. But I put my hand on his arm.

"Hey, it's your own opinion. When she can't deal with it, it's her problem not yours. And I think she's not so stupid and let's you go, just because you didn't liked her song."

"You think so?" I blushed, when he looked at me and I realised what I just said. Then I nodded.

"Okay, but I think I should be more careful, with that what I say. Cause I think _I'm walking on a thin line_", he said and suddenly I had an idea for the song.

I took out a pen and started writing. After I worte the first sentence, I got more ideas, I did not know where they came from, but I just wrote the down.

_I'm walking on a thin line_

_And my hands are tied _

_Got nowhere to hide_

"What are you writing?" I said nothing, I just gave him the lyrics I wrote down. He read them and smiled.

"That's good, give me the pen!" Then he started to write something down.

_I'm standing at a crossroads_

_Don't know where to go_

_Feeling so exposed. __**(2)**_

For the rest of the time we wrote until we finished the song. It was an amazing time, but I remembered myself everytime, that he was going out with Cassidy. It was so obviously, that he's dating her. He would never like a girl like me. I'm just a shy girl, that's invisible and that has just one friend. He would never date me.

**So, this was Chapter 4. Hope you liked it. ;D**

**(1) I didn't knew which song I could use and I can't really write a song. So, I just wrote nothing down. Hope you liked it anyway.**

**(2) Yeah, I don't own the song "Don't look down", by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano...**


	6. 6 Happiness and truth

**Well, here's another chapter, I'm a bit sick, so I thought it would be good if I'm going to write a bit. :) And thank you, for all the reviews! They made me smile. :D**

**I do not own Austin & Ally or Radio Rebel, but I really wish I would do…**

**So enjoy the chapter, I hope you like it, I don't really like this chapter. I don't know why… But let me know what you guys think! :)**

Chapter 5 - Arguments and New Friends

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Wow that must be hard for you. I mean your crush goes out with your worst enemy. You must feel really horrible", she said and looked at me. I gave her an angry look and sighed.

"Trish, you're not helping!", I hissed and crossed my arms. "But you're right. It was clear, that he would go out with Cassidy and not with me." I stopped and took a deep breath. I fought back tears. I didn't want to cry here in school.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ally! Sorry, sorry! You know I didn't mean to say this!", Trish apologized and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Trish, I know you didn't mean it." I smiled a bit at her.

"Hey, why don't you come over at my house tonight? We could cheer you a bit up and listen to _Radio Rebel. _It's her first show as a Radio DJ on a Radio station." My eyes went wide and I swallowed.

"Uhm, I can't. I have plans." Trish looked at me in disbelief.

"You and plans? Ally, you know I love you, but you're not someone who has plans. When you don't want to hang out with me, than say it!"

"But I have plans!", I said.

"Then tell me what you're going to do!", she yelled.

"I can't!"

"But you can tell me everything I'm you BFF!"

"I know, but I really can't", I sad sadly.

"Well, then we're not really BFF's, when you don't trust me."

Then she left me alone.

"Trish!", I called after her. I sighed. This is not good. I don't know, what to do without Trish! She's my best friend, since kinder garden! Sometimes I wish, I could tell everyone that I am _Radio Rebel_! My eyes started to fill with tears again. This is a really worse day.

Later at the radio station: 

"You're going to make your show Mondays until Fridays at 7 pm. And your studio is Studio 4…" My stepdad told me. I was really scared. My first show here in Miami's radio station. He led me to the studio where I as going to do my show. My jaw dropped, when he opened the door. The room was… Amazing!

"Wow!", was all I said. "This is my studio?", I asked and looked at him. "Yep, this is all yours. And it looks, like you like this place." "Yeah, this is amazing!" Then his phone rang.

"Excuse me for a second", he said and walked away.

I stepped into the studio and looked at everything. It was so amazing. I can't describe it, there's so many cool stuff, a couch, and desk with the stuff you need for a radio show and in the back was another little room with many technical stuff. I sat down at the desk and looked at the clock. It was 6:55. I was on in five minutes.

"Hey, are you Ally?", someone asked. I looked to the place where the voice came from. There was a tall woman with black hair. She was very thin and she wore a blue dress with black leggings and some black shoes.

"Yes, and who are you?", I asked.

"I'm Kylie, I'm going to do the technical stuff for you, and you can see me as your best friend here, at this radio station." She smiled, and for the first time, at this day I felt good.

"Good. Then I'm not alone." I took a deep breath. Kylie looked at her watch.

"Oh, you're on in one minute!" She ran into the small room, and started to count. I started to panic. What now? I closed the door of the studio and put my bag down.

"Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen …", Kylie counted, and I sat down at the desk.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four …" I took another deep breath and looked at the clock. A smile appeared on my face.

"Three, two, one!"

The red light next to the microphone turned on and I started my show:

"Hey guys, this is Radio Rebel. You know what, to move from my bedroom, here to the biggest radio station in Miami was a big thing for me. I was really nervous. But now, I'm here, and it's very awesome!" My smile grew bigger and bigger. Then I looked back at the red light and suddenly I had an idea.

"And I want you all to wear something red tomorrow. I dare you. Now here's a song for you. Enjoy it!" Then I played a song and the red light turned off. Then I sighed luckily. This was so amazing!


	7. 7 Singing and Having Fun

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Austin & Ally or the movie Radio Rebel…

Chapter 6 – Happiness and truth

The next day in school: 

As I walked into the school at the next day I started to smile. I was astonished, how many people wore read clothes. Red t-shirts, red caps, red pants, red jackets, red skirts, red socks, red scarfs and so on.

"Wow", I whispered. Then I went to my locker and put out some books. When I closed my locker I saw Trish walking down the hallway. I quickly ran up to her. I wanted to apologize to her, because of yesterday.

"Hey Trish!", I said. She ignored me.

"Trish! Please stop! I'm sorry!" She stopped and turned around.  
"Oh, you're sorry? Well I don't think, why I should forgive you, apparently you were listening to _Radio Rebel's _podcast yesterday", she said and pointed at my red shirt.

"Yeah, but I can explain it!"

"Okay, then explain!" And in this moment, Austin and Cassidy came to us.

"Ally, there you are. We wanted to continue with our project, so if you would come", Cassidy said, and looked at me.

"I'm going", Trish said and walked away. Okay, this was not, how I wanted to do this. Then I looked at Cassidy and Austin. Austin looked a bit worried at me. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Cassidy, but I can't. Not now. I have to talk to Trish!", then I ran after Trish.

"Trish!", I screamed, when I found her.

"Trish, listen. I couldn't hang out with you yesterday, because…", I stopped. What was I doing? _Well, you were going to tell your best friend, that you're Radio Rebel, even though you wanted to keep this a secret! _Oh shut up inner voice!

I looked around the hallway and pulled Trish into the Janitor's room.

"Ally, what are you doing?", Trish asked.

"Telling you the truth!", I answered. Then I took a deep breath and told her the truth:

"Okay, I'm telling you know my biggest secret. It's so big, that you can't tell any person! Okay?"

She nodded. "I swear I won't tell anybody!"

"Good, I couldn't hang out with you yesterday, because I was at the radio station with my stepfather. He gave me an internship, because he found out that I'm _Radio Rebel."_

Trish looked at me in disbelief.

"You are Radio Rebel? Yeah, and I'm Santa Clause!" She laughed.

"Okay, I'll proof you, that I'm her."

"And how?"

"I will take you to the Radio station this afternoon!"

"Okay."

Then we heard the bell ringing and we went to our classes.


	8. 8 Proofing and Forgiving

Chapter 7 - Singing and Having Fun

Later in the auditorium:

**Austin's P.O.V. **

Cassidy and I were in the auditorium. We waited for Ally, but she still hadn't shown up.

"I don't know, why we're waiting for her. She won't show up, and I don't have so much time. My appointment with my beautician is in 30 minutes!", Cassidy said angrily. Then she stood up and took her purse.

"I'm not wasting my time!"

"Cassidy, maybe she's a bit late, but you just ran away yesterday, when we criticized your song and then we wrote another song", I defended Ally. Cassidy glared at me and said:

"So you are defending her?" I said nothing. Then the door to the auditorioum opened and Ally entered.

"I'm so sorry. I-"

"Oh, you decided to show up? But now it's too late, because I have to go!", Cassidy interrupted Ally and left. I shook my head. and looked at Ally. She stood there with a puzzled look.

"What was that?", she asked.

"She's upset, because you came to late", I answered her question and she looked at me.

"But she left yesterday, when we criticized her song."

"That's exactly what I said to her a minute ago." I smiled.

"Well, I think that we have to practise without her", I said. Her eyes widened a bit, but she smiled.

"Okay." She walked up to the stage where I was and sat down at the iano. I did the same and pulled the song out of my bag. Then I started to play it and sang the first words.

_I'm walking on a thin line _

_And my hands are tied_

_Got nowhere to hide _

_I'm standing at a crossroads _

_Don't know where to go_

_Feeling so exposed_

I stopped singing and played the next chords. I waited for Ally to sing, but she was quiet. I stopped playing and looked at her.

"You know, that you have to sing the next lines?", I asked her and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? But, you can sing the rest of the song too", she said a bit inscured. I laughed quietly.

"Ally, this is a duet, which means, that two people have to sing."

"I know what a duet is!", she said, "I just dont want to sing."

"Why?", I asked confused.

"I-I'm not a good singer..."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure, you're good. Come on sing the next line! And when I think, that you're terrible, I'll cover you mouth with my hands." She sighed and looked at me. I just smiled at her. Then she said:

"Fine." She started to play and sang the next lines.

_Yeah I'm caught in between_

_Where I'm going and where I've been_

_But I know there's no turning back_

_Yeah_

She stopped and looked at me. I was speechless. She had a really, really good voice.

"And?", she asked insecured.

"I-I don't know what to say...", I said.

"See, I told you I can't sing!"

"No, no! You got it wrong! Your voice is amazing! You are a true talent."

"You think so?", she asked. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Yep, otherwise I would have covered your mouth." She smiled at me. And suddenly I felt a tingling in my stomach. I never felt something like this, but I decided to ignore it.

"Come on, let's sing the song from the beginning", I suggested.

"Okay", she nodded and we sang the song together. It was really amazing.

After we rehearsed a few times, we took a break. I wanted to took out my water bottle, but then a CD dropped on the floor. Ally took it and looked at it.

"Is this a demo?", she asked and I nodded.

"Yep. It's the one from my band", I said and she gave me the CD.

"So, you're in a band." She looked at me with a smile on her lips and then I felt the tingling again.

"Yes. And if you didn't heard it yet, we are going to play at the prom", I said.

"No, I didn't heard that", she said.

"Really?", I raised an eyebrow and looked at her in disbelief. Everyone at this school heard that! How can she not heard it? I'm confused.

"Yeah, so I think, that you're not that great...", then she giggeled and I realized, that she was kidding.

"You heard that we'll play at the prom, right?" She nodded and laughed. Her laugh and her simle were beautiful... _Wait, what did I just thought? _

"Yes, you caught me. I was kidding." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"That was not nice." She just giggled. Then I looked at her and had an idea. I started to tickle her and her giggling turned into a laugh.

"Stop...st-stop... P-p-pleaase. I-I-I'm ticklish...!", she pleased and tried to stop me, but i was stronger than her.

"No, I'm having fun!"

"A-A.. ustin! Stop!" She laughed.

"No." She continued with trying to escape from me, and then she pushed me from the piano bench and quickly ran off the stage. I looked at her. She was breathing heavily. I was impressed. She was a really small girl, and I'm not the weakest, but she pushed me from a piano bench. That's impressive.

"Wow, you're small, but strong", I said and she blushed a bit.

"You're face looks cute, when it's red." I smiled at her, but then I realized what I just said. She was blushing more and I was too. But then I stood up and started to chase her. She didn't knew what I was doing, but before I could catch her, she realized and ran away. I chased her through the entire ausditorium. She was also really fast, but I catched her after a while. When I got her, we both fell to the ground. I lay on top of her.

"Ha, I catched you!" Then I looked in her brown eyes. They were very beautiful.

"Uhm Austin, could you please get off me?", she asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah..." I got off her and helped her up. Then she looked at the clock.

"Oh no, I have to go. Trish is waiting for me."

"Did you two had an argument?" She looked at me and answered.

"Yeah, but I think, it'll be over soon." She smiled.

"Okay."

She packed her things together and grabbed her bag. Before she left the auditorium she turned around and said:

"Thank you, for the fun I had with you Austin." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Your welcome. And if you want, we can have fun again", I suggested and she nodded.

"See you tomorrow", she said and then she was gone.

"Yeah...", I said and sighed. I still felt the tingleling in my stomach, but now it felt different. Now it felt like something was flying in my stomach. What was that? Hm, maybe I'm hungry. I should grab something to eat. And hopefully this feeling gets away.

* * *

**So, that was Chapter 7. Hope you liked it. :D And if you didn't know yet, I don't own Austin & Ally or Radio Rebel... :(  
Oh, and thank you for your reviews. ;)**


	9. 9 Feelings and Surprises

Chapter 8 - Proofing and Forgiving

**Ally's P.O.V. **

After I left the auditorium I run to my locker, where Trsih was standing, her arms crossed infront of her chest. She was waiting for me, and she looked a bit upset.

"Hey Trish, I'm sorry, that I let you wait, but-"

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me that later, but now I want you to proof your ridiculous claim", she said looking at me. I nodded and said:

"Okay, then let's go!", I grabbed her arme and pulled her with me.

* * *

At the Radio station:

We entered my studio and Trish's jaw dropped. Her eyes were wide.

"Wow", she whispered.

"I know right. Do you believe me now?", I asked. She said nothing. I looked at her. She was thinking. Then she started to walk through the studio and looked around.

"I'm not sure, I mean this is a great studio, and _Radio Rebel's _name is at the door, but that does not proof anything." I sighed.

"Okay, than just listen", I said and gave her a pair of headphone and put on the ones I used for the show. Then I repeated the things, that I said yesterday and with every word Trish's eyes went bigger. When I was finished, she stared at me.

"Oh my godness! My best friend is _Radio Rebel!_", she screamed and jumped up and down.

"You see, I didn't want to make you upset, but I couldn't tell anyone. I'm sorry Trish", I apologized.

"It's okay Ally. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone", then we both hugged and laughed.

"So, why were you late?", she asked me.

"Well, I was working with Austin on our project and-"

"Wait, what about Cassidy?", she interrupted me. For some reason I started to giggle.

"She left, because I was late, so Austin and I practiced alone."

"You two alone?", She looked at me with a 'That-really-happened-?'-look and I nodded

"Yes, we had so much fun and for some reason he made me two copliments. First, when I sang the song, and then he said that I look cute when I'm blushing..."

"Oh my god! He likes you!", she said. I shook my head.

"Trish, he's going out with Cassidy, he does not like me."

"We will see...", she said and in that moment, Kelly entered the studio.

"Hey Ally, hey girl I don't know", she said and walked to her place, but then she came back.

"Uhm, who is this?", she asked me and I chuckled.

"Kelly, this is Trish my BFF, and Trish, this is Kelly, she is the engineering genius in this radio station", I inrtoduced them, to each other.

"Hi", they bith said. Then Kelly turned to me, and said:

"Okay Ally, your on in thirty seconds!", she said and walked again to her place.

"I'll leave you alone", Triish said and joined Kelly. I smiled and pulled a CD out of my bag. It was the demo from Austin's band. I took it, when I packed my bag in the auditorium. Austin forgot to put it back in his bag, so I just took it.

"Five, four, three..." I quickly put the CD on my table and sat down at my place.

"Two, One!" The red light went on and I began with my show.

"You know what, you guys really impressed me. I never tought, that you all would wear something red. I mean everywhere I went, I saw red shirts, shorts, caps, shoes, and so many other red stuff. I'm really flattered. You guys are amazing. And for that, I have a song, that nobody heard before. So enjoy it." I put the CD in and played one track. The music started and I smiled.


	10. 10 White Lies and Problems

Chapter 10 - White Lies and Problems

**Ally's P.O.V. **

The next day:

I was walking with Trish throuh the cafeteria, to find a place, where we cold sit and eat our lunch. But then Austin and his friends came to us, an di stopped.

"Ally, what's wrong", Trish asked confused.

"A-Austin and his friends, they're coming towards us", I answered.

"Hey Ally", Austin winked at me.

"Go!", Trish said and pushed me in his direction.

"No Trish!", I whisper-yelled and stepped back, but it was to late. The boys were standing in front of us. I looked up to Austin, who asked me:

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" I opened my mouth to sa something, but nothing came out. _Damn, Ally! The last two times when you were alone with him it worked! And now your quiet! You're a total mess!_

"Of course!", Trish said, "I will wait in the corner", she pointed at one corner of the cafeteria. My eyes widened. She wouldn't leave me alone right now, would she? Apperantly she would, 'cause in the next minute, she was one. I swallowed and my hands started shaking. Austin and his friends led me to a table. I sat down and put my lunch at the table.

"So, what do you guys want to talk about?", I asked quietly. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, I don't know if you heard it, but yesterday one of our songs was played at _Radio Rebel's _show", one of his friends said.

"Yeah, and we didn't gave our CD to the radio station", another of them said.

"But I dropped my CD yesterday", Austin continued, "and you picked it up, so this could mean that you maybe did something."

_'Oh oh',_ I thought to myself.

"Uhm... I-I.." Come on Ally think of something! Use a White Lie!

"Well, I took the CD with me, and heard it at home, and when I heard it, my stepdad came in my room and asked me what this music is. I told him that this is your song, and then he said it's awesome, which I agreed, 'cause it's really awesome. And he runs 'Miami FM 109' where and then I suggested, that he could play it to _Radio Rebel_, and apperantly he did", I said quickly, and I was impressed, how fast I was speaking.

The boys nodded.

"Well, thanks", Austin said and smiled at me.

"No problem, and now I gotta go", I said and walked away quickly and forgot my lunch at the table. But I didn't cared. I walked over to the table where Trish was sitting and sat down next to her.

"And?", she asked.

"Well, you remember the son I played yesterday? I was the song from a demo of Austin's band, and they found out, that I took it, and they wanted to know, how I got it on the radio."

"But you didn't told them your secrect?"

"No, of course not! I lied to them, I said that my stepdad heard their demo and then played it to _Radio Rebel_", I explained.

"And hey believed you?"

"Yep."

"Well, good for you."

"Oh yeah."

Later I walked through the hallways to my locker. On my way, I saw, how principal Monroe took away the MP3-player from one of the students. SShe smiled at him evily and then went to the others, that had headphones in their ears. I just shook my head. Maybe she was our principal, but that is totally mean. Music is a very important thing in everybodys life! I bet, that when she was younger, she listened to music too!

I just can't belive, that she takes away our music, that is totally unfair! Frustrated I walked to m locker. There must be something, that someone could do! Wait... I know something. Maybe _Radio Rebel _can do something. Yeah, that's a good idea. I know what I'll do!

At the radio station:

I was sitting on the couch in my studio, with the headphones on and I was waiting, until the red light tured on. Kelly was in her room and counted. She was at ten.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, four, three, two, one!" Kelly pointed at me and I began.

"Hey guys. You know what really annoys me? That the school confiscates our music. I mean only this week I saw at least twent people, that had to give away their MP3-players or phones. Including me. I can't imagine a life without music. Music is something, that inspires people. Music is important to all of us. It's like the soundtrack of our lifes. And I think, that we schould not take it anymore. You heard that principal Monroe, we'll not let you take our music away!" I stood up and sat down at my desk. Then I went through some songs until I found one.

"And tomorow, I want you all to dance. At 8 o'clock, you all will drop the things that you do and just dance." Then I played the song.

_It's nine on the dot  
And we just talk and we talk_  
_And I just want it to stop_  
_Cuz aren't we here for the music_

_And if you dare, just get up out of your chair_

_cuz this ain't going nowhere_  
_We've got to move or you're loosing_

_All I want to know (Know)_  
_Is when were letting go so_  
_We can get this record to break (break)_

_What we're wasting time (time)_  
_We never can rewind_  
_All I'm really trying to say_

_Is shut up N dance_  
_Show me watcha got_  
_Shut up N dance_  
_Are you in or not_  
_You're moving your mouth baby don't speak_  
_Well Shut up N dance_  
_If you're into me_

_Cuz I can't want no more to_  
_Get on the floor_  
_Don't stop now is your chance_

_Shut up N dance_  
_Till we drop_  
_Cuz I'm sick of this space in between_  
_You and me lining up_  
_Till were making a scene_  
_Quit the talk let it rock_  
_If you know what I mean_

_Shut up N dance_  
_Show me what you got_  
_Shut up N dance_  
_Are you in or not_  
_You're moving your mouth baby don't speak_  
_Well Shut up N dance_  
_If you're into me_

_Cuz I can't wait no more to_  
_Get off the floor_  
_Don't stop now it's our chance_

_Shut up N Dance Dance Dance Dance_  
_Put up your hands hands hands hands yeah  
Shut up N Dance dance dance dance yeah  
Shut up N Dance __**(1)**_

* * *

Next day - 8:00 a.m.:

When I walked into the hallways, I was welcmed by loud music. Everybody started dancing around me, and a big smile appeared on my lips. I can't believe this. They are all dancing, because I said it! Wow! A bunch of boys came to me, took my hand and spun me around. I started giggeling, and tried not to embarrass myself, 'cause I really can't dance. They spun me around a few times, until I felt dizzy. I tripped over my own feet and bumped into someone. When I looked up, I saw into Austin's face.

"Hey", he laughed.

"Hi", I said and blushed.

"It seems, like you really had fun, with the boys there", he pointed to the group and I nodded.

"Yeah, it was kinda funny", I said and laughed, "but I'm still a bit dizzy."

"Well, you wanna dance with me?", he asked, and offered me his hand. I smiled, but shook my hand.

"No, I can't dance." He raised an eyebrow.

"Everybody can dance."

"No, not me."

"Then let me teach you", he said and grabbed my hand. Then he started dancing with me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, stop...", I begged. He laughed.

"Why? You are doing great", he said. He spun me around, but before he could pull me back to him, Cassidy came to us. She looked angry. Austin let go of my hand.

"Austin, why don't you dance with me?", she asked.

"Because when I asked you earlier, you said no", he answered and I chuckled.

"But I chaned my mind." Then she pulled him into the dancing crowd, and before he was gone he smiled and winked at me. I just shook my head.

"Hey Alls!", Trish yelled and came to me.

"Hey", I smiled at her.

"I can't belive, that the whole school is dancing, just because of you", she said to me.

"I know right?", I laughed. "This is amazing!"

Then the music stopped. Everbody stopped dancing, and looked around. At the top of the stairs, which led to the 1st floor, stood principal Monroe, and she looked angry.

"I want you all to know, that I will not accept this whole thing here. And I have a important message to _Radio Rebel_, if she hears me now. I'll give her time until tomorrow, to show her face. Then she'll be expelled, 'cause this is a serve violation of school rules. And if she won't show p, it will have consequences for everybody! And now go back to your class."

Everyone eft the hallways and entered the class, including me and Trish. On our way I paniced.

"Trish, what should I do? This is really bad", I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Hey, relax. You'll find a solution. I bet these consequnces are not going to be that bad", she said totally cool.

Oh, if I only knew, how wrong she was with this.


	11. Rehearsing with Cassidy and Prom Nom

Chapter 11 - Rehearsing with Cassidy and Promqueen nominations

**Ally's P.O.V.**

In the auditorium:

I sat on a chair in the auditorium, waiting for Austin & Cassidy to come. While I was waiting, I was in deep thoughts. I don't know, what to do. When I show, that I am Radio Rebel, I will get expelled and I don't know, what the fans would think. And if I don't show my face, then principal Monroe will do something, that I'm sure, will be really bad, and everybody would hate me. I just don't know, how to figure out, what I should knew. Trish meant I would find a way, but I was thinking and thinking and I couldn't figure it out. It was really frustrating.

"I hope she's a bit earlier today, 'cause I don't want to wait for her again", I heard Cassidys voice.

"Calm down, Cassidy. At least she was here the last two times. You were the one who left everytime", Austin said and I smiled. He defended me. I couldn't believe it. Then I stood up and said:

"I'm here." They looked at me and Austin started to smile.

"Okay, then we can start", Cassidy said pulled Austin with her to the stage. I followed them. And surprisingly the rhearsal with Cassidy was good. I don't know why, but it worked this time. After thirty minutes Cassidy said, that she needs a break. Austin and I agreed and we sat down at the chairs that were standing next to the piano. I grabbed my water bottle and took a sip out of it.

"Hey Ally", Austin said and I looked to him.

"That what you did was really cool, and I just wanted to say thank you... Again", he smiled at me and the butterflies in my stomach started to fly. I smiled back at him and said:

"It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is! I men now my band and I are going to be famous, and that because of you! This is a big deal", he said and suddenly he hugged me. My eyes widened and I froze. Was this really happening? Before I could do anything, Austin pulled away, blushing a bit.

"Uhm, sorry, I was just... so happy... You know...", he stuttered and I nodded. I really tried to hide the excitement in my entire body. I really feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Yeah, it was only a hug, but for a person like me, this is a huge success.

"It's okay", I said quickly and also began to blush.

After the rehearsal I walked to my locker, when Trish came to me and jumped up and down.

"Why are you jumping?", I asked her and looked at her confused.

"Well, something really cool happened. Guess who's nominated for promqueen?"

"I don't know... Cassidy?", I said.

"Yeah, but who else?"

"Just tell me Trish!"

"Okay, it's you!", she said happily. My eyes widened.

"What?"

"Well, actually it's _Radio Rebel_, but you're her, so you are nominated." She hugged me. I couldn't belive it. Someone nominated me for promqueen. I should feel happy, but when _Radio Rebel _wins I have to show who I am and I don't know, if I really want that. Trish stops hugging me.

"Are you okay Ally?"

"No, when _Radio Rebel _wins, I have to show that I am her, and I don't know if I can do this, Trish", I said.

"Well, you can think of this, but know please be a little bit happy", she looked at me and I gave her a smile.

"Better?", I asked and she nodded.

"Yep much better", she said and I just laugh.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As much as it hurts me to sa this, I don't own Austin & Ally... :(

**Today in school we had a snow day They Even named the storm'Nemo"**

**R&R**


	12. 12 MORP and running away

Chapter 12 - MORP and running away

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on my bed, when my mom came in screaming. She sat down next to me and smiled at me from one ear to the other ear. I gave her a really confused look and asked:

"Mom, what happened?"

"Well, I just checked the hompage of your school and found out that my little girl is nominated for prom queen!", she squealed and I felt like I was sitting next to a hysterical teenager.

"Well, I don't think that I am going to prom", I said and my mom stood up.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, you'll go to prom! It will be the best night of your life! And imagine what will happen when you're going to be prom queen!" Mom looked at me and I sighed.

"When I'm going to be prom queen I have to reveal my identity and then I'll get expelled", I looked at my mother and stood up. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"I don't care about that, I mean it's prom! You have to go", she said. My mom was really stubborn.

"But-"

"No buts", she interuptet me, "You are going, otherwise I will ground you until you go to college." I sighed.

"Mom!"

"You'll go!", she said and then she left my room. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Then I let myself fall onto my bed and closed my eyes.

Looks like I'm going to prom.

Next day:

"And you really are doing this?", Trish asked me.

"Trish, how often are you going to ask this. I already said that I'm going to prom and if I should win I guess I will reveal my identity", I answered her for the hundred time this day.

"Well, I sure you'll win."

"I don't think so. Cassidy is hard competition", I said.

"I don't think that. She may be popular, but you are too. You're the most popular Radio DJ in Miami. Everyone loves you and I'm sure everyone will vote for you", she said. We stopped at my locker.

"Okay." I took out my books and then we walked to our class. Before the lesson started we all heard the voice from principal Monroe through the speakers.

"Good morning students. If you all remember what I said yesterday, then you'll know, what I'm going to do now. Since _Radio Rebel _decided to keep her identity for herself, I'll cancel the prom." Everyone started to groan and yelled 'What?'. Then they all started to speak at the same time and looked angry.

I swallowed and looked to Trish who looked at me.

"This is not good", I said and she nodded.

* * *

Later infront of the studio:

Trish and I were standing in a crowd of whole female population of our school trying to figure out, how to get in the studio, without anyone noticing, that I'm _Radio Rebel_. 'Cause every girl who's standing here infront of the studio, holding up shiedls, that say, that they hate Radio Rebel and want their prom back, will probably kill me, if they find out, that I'm her.

"Trish, what am I going to do? How will I get in there?" I looked at her while she looked around. She was thinking. Then she looked at me and smiled.

"Use the backdoor!"

"What?" I looked at her confused.

"You told me, that you sometimes use the backdoor, to sneak in or out the station, so use it now!", Trish said and I finally knew wat she meant. I felt really dumb and asked myself why I didn't remember that.

"Okay", I said and made my way to the backdoor.

I slowly walked behind the angry girls and tried to stay invisible. And it worked. Most of them didn't noticed me, they were to fixed on the front doors and yelling, that they want their prom back. I made it to one of the containers next to the backdoors and looked around. WHen I was sure, that nobody saw me, I walked past the door and tried to open it. It didn't worked, 'cause the door was locked. I sighed, pulled out my phone and dialed Kelly's number. After a few seconds I heard her saying:

"Hello?"

"Kelly, it's me Ally."

"Ally? Where are you? Your stepdad wants to talk to you, 'bout the thing with the prom and the girls infront of the studio!" Oh, man. This gets better and better.

"Yeah, I'm infront of the backdoor, and it's locked, so could you please let me in?"

"Sure, I'm there in a few seconds." She hung up and I waited. When the door opened I saw her and smiled.

"Finally", I said and ran in. Then we both ran into my studio, where my stepdad was waiting.

He had his arms crossed above his chest and was looking at me. But before he could say anything, I started to talk:

"Okay, I know this looks bad, but I didn't know, that she would do something like this!"

"Ally-"

"I know, I'm in trouble, because all of this girls out there hate me now, because it's my fault, that the prom is canceled and-"

"Ally! You're not in trouble!", my stepdad interrupted me.

"I'm not?", I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, and this is not your fault."

"He's right Ally, it's the fault of your principal", Kelly said and I felt a bit better.

"Thanks, but they still hate me. And I don't know what to do now."

"Yeah, that'S really hard, I mean your principal is a real backwards thinker." Suddenly somethink came into my mind.

Backwards thinker. Prom. Backwards... Morp...

"That's it! I know what to do!", I say excited. Kelly and my stepdad look at me.

"Is there any way, that 'Miami FM 109' could organize a party for the school?", I asked my stepdad.

"Well, I think it should we possible. Why?"

"Because, we're doing our own prom."

* * *

Next day in school:

I was waiting infront of the school for Kelly and some other famous Radio DJ, called Radio Spade. My stepdad thought it would be a good idea, to pronounce the 'MORP' together with him. I really hoped, that my classmates will react good about the 'MORP'-Idea.

A car with the logo of 'Miami FM 109' parked in the school parking lot and Kelly and a man about thirty-years, got off the car. They came towards me and the man, who I assume is Radio Spade, streched out his hand, which I took and shook. (1)

"Hey, I'm Radio Spade, but you can call me Jesse, which is my real name. And you're Radio Rebel right? I'm a really big fan", he said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I'm Radio Rebel and my real name is Ally. And, thank you." Then we got inside and tried to not to be seen by anyone at this school. We walked to the principals office where we would pronounce the 'MORP' through the speakers. So everyone would hear it. First I looked if principal Monroe was there, but she wasn't I guess she was too busy taking music away. So we walked into the room and closed it up.

"So, you two ready?", Kelly asked.

Jesse and I nodded. And then we hit the button to speak through the speakers, and the speakers made a sound to make the students listen.

"Hello, Miami High! This is Radio Rebel with a special guest, 'cause 'Miami FM 109' thought it would be great to pronounce some good news with him on my side!", I started.

"That's right", Jesse said. "I'm Radio Spade and it's really cool to pronounce this news with you together. But what are these good news?"

"Well, since principal Monroe cancelled prom because of me, I felt guilty and talked about that with the boss of 'Miami FM 109'. And while I talked to them I had a great idea. SInce this school isn't organizing a prom for you, 'Miami FM 109' will do it. It's like a normal prom, just that you don't to dress up, you can come in the clothes you want to wear, that express yourself and it's also not called prom, we call this 'MORP', which is prom spelled backwards."

"Yeah, 'cause I know you guys here will turn that party upside down." I laughed a little.

"And if anyone has ideas for the 'MORP just send them to 'Miami FM 109'. We will use as many as we can, to make this night unforgettable." That was it. Jesse and I high fived and now I just had to hope, that the others like this idea.

When we three got out of the room, we had to hide, because principal Monroe was on her way to the room, and she looked very angry. Behind her a bunch of students also made their way to the room, and I guess they were here to look if they see me. Well, this was not really how I planned that, 'cause now I have to make a plan, how I get away from here and how I still will be unknown.

I turned to Kelly and Jesse who were next to me.

"What should we do? When I'm going out there they will see me!" I pointed at the crowd.

"Don't worry, I know something", Jesse said, "I'll go out there and distract them from you. And don't worry, I ran a few times through a crowd, so it will be easy. And when they don't look you two run in the other direction, but cover your face, just to be sure you're not seen okay?" We nodded. Then he got out of our hiding lace and walked through the crowd as it would be the most normal thing in the world. And Jesse really caught the attention of the others.

"Hey is that Radio Spade?", someone yelled and Jesse ran away. Then the crowd started to follow him. Kelly and I covered our faces and started to run, how Jesse told us to. But that backfired somehow.

"Look, that must be Radio Rebel!", someone screamed and Kelly and I ran faster.

When we were a bit apart from the crowd, Kells said:

"I'm going to run to the front doors and to the car, and you run into another direction, so that you can hide here okay?"

I nodded. "Okay!"

Then she ran faster and I turned left at the next corner and when I did that, someone pulled me into a closet before the crowd saw where I went.

* * *

So, I'm really, relaay, really sorry. I almost let you wait a whole month! I'm so sorry. But now I'll try to update a bit more, but I can't promise. I just can try, so please don'T be mad at me, even thoughyou have every right to be mad.

Disclaimer: I probably deserved this for let you wait so long: I don't own Austin & Ally or Radio Rebel...

(1) A rhyme! :D


End file.
